


His Next Mission [Drabble]

by tailsbeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailsbeth/pseuds/tailsbeth
Summary: Stiles isn't sure what to believe when a familiar name appears in his next case...





	His Next Mission [Drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda been forever since I posted. Uni got mad then I finished and I'm now in a new job so trying to get into a new routine. Wrote this over my break tonight, hopefully start doing more soon.

Stiles would recognise that charming smile of Scott’s anywhere. His hair was a lot longer than the last time he saw him, but that smile would never change. Stiles smirked, practically hearing Scott’s mom in his ear; ‘Scott, your hair’s so shaggy’.

Stiles gazed around from the front seat of his car, taking in Scott’s college campus. The grass was a little yellowed thanks to the Californian sun. Bundles of students sat in various places; at picnic tables or shadowed patches under the odd tree. Scott was gathered with a few other guys, athletic types that Stiles would usually avoid. Scott stood tall, cracking some joke that really tickled his friends.

Stiles yanked his cap down, his anxiety building through his veins. He held a deep breath in, touched his lips a moment before letting the breath go. Memories of a very different time crept into his mind, of a red headed girl who helped him with a panic attack. A girl who had a habit of solving problems. Pity she couldn’t solve this one. He licked his lips before grabbing the file next to him.

The contents were well studied, the corners of each slightly folded. When Stiles first read Scott’s name, his heart skipped a beat. He hadn’t seen Scott in at least a couple of years, he’d been too deep in cases. At first Beacon Hills kept in touch but after a while, Stiles’s old life became mere memories. But just for a moment as he read that name, he became a nerdy boy solving supernatural mysteries again.

He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing here, he wasn’t sure what to believe anymore. He looked back to Scott and noticed a girl had joined him. Not Malia. He wasn’t the only one leaving Beacon Hills behind then. This girl had dark short hair, shorter than Scott’s actually. She was tiny in comparison to him, fitting snug under his arm. They looked happy together, sweet even.

Every time Stiles inspected the file, he hoped it would magically change. Certain words glared back at him, he gulped reading them.

Kidnapping.

Assault.

Murder.

_Oh Scotty, what’s happened to you?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading :)  
> I write for Riverdale, Teen Wolf, Skam and Shadowhunters.   
> If you wanna chat, find me @tailsbeth-writes on tumblr x


End file.
